


One More Dance

by olivirawr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hawkeye - Freeform, Lighten up Nat, Romance, alone time, much needed fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivirawr/pseuds/olivirawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to get away from the noise and crowded heat of one of Tony's famous parties, the assassin pair find themselves on the roof of the Stark tower, dancing to unheard music and savoring the each other's embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dance

The view of the skyline blurred as Natasha was spun in circles, faster and faster until the city lights became a steady stream, a flowing river of electricity that burst like lightning before her eyes. Arms lifted over her head, hands grasping at Clint’s as her spun her around, she smiled, her teeth nearly as bright as the lights themselves. She tried to suppress a giggle that rose inside her; pure bliss, something she had not felt since she was very, very young. The river of lights washed over her, making her skin tingle with delight. It flooded her senses, the blend of orange, light blues and bright whites all she could see, and as quickly as it had started, it stopped.  
Natasha found herself face-to-face with Clint, so close that their noses barely brushed together. She swayed to the side, dizzy from spinning and the sudden shock of her world being righted once more. His hands gripped tighter around her waist, pulling her close and steadying her feet. Natasha placed a hand on his hip, letting out a shaking breath of relief, and smiled at him once more.  
“I’ve got you,” Clint said, chuckling and taking her free hand in his, leading the small, soothing circles of a slow waltz.  
“Thanks,” Natasha said softly, and sighed contentedly. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she buried her face into his chest. The familiar heartbeat welcomed her, making her own flutter in her chest. _Love is for children._ She thought, trying to ignore the feel of finely toned muscles under his jacket.  
“I’m heading out with Bruce in the morning,” he said. “Recon mission, word is someone’s perfected the Other Guy’s formula,”  
“That can’t be good,” Natasha said into his chest.  
“See it this way; if they got it right, I get to witness a mind-blowing monster fight between the Hulk and… Whatever the other guy turns into. Totally beats Godzilla vs. King Kong,”  
“So you’ll be having fun watching monsters blow each other up, while I get to stay home and listen to Tony and Steve bicker about what to get for dinner.” She smirked. “This’ll be _great_ ,”  
Clint’s hands ran up her back, pausing to stroke the skin exposed by her strapless scarlet dress, then curled around her body, embracing her and holding her as close as possible. The corner of Natasha’s mouth twitched into a smile as she felt his lips kiss her forehead and his warm breath in her hair.  
Together they rocked back and forth, listening to the distant roar of cars and siren wails far below them.  
“Tasha?” he murmured.  
“Mm..-?"she hummed back.  
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” She pulled away slightly to meet his eyes and clasped her hands around the back of his neck.  
“None were sincere,” Clint leaned down to touch his forehead against hers. Natasha met his steady gaze, finding herself lost in the two blue portals, illuminated in the most enticing way by the city lights. She tilted her head to the side, inviting him to come closer. Clint reached up, brushing a piece of hair falling from her bun back behind her ear. Stroking the back of her neck, he accepted her invitation. Natasha closed her eyes and their lips met, soft, warm. Almost curious.  
It wasn’t their first kiss, of course, they’ve been farther. Various bets and dares from Tony, strip poker on Tuesday nights, a deep kiss and long embrace when their missions’ cover required it. Hell, they’d even slept together. Not sex, but together; late nights spent with bodies entangled in white sheets and each other’s limbs…  
And yet… Something was different now. This isn’t… It couldn’t be.  
Yet their lips met, over and over, a soft rhythm like the ebb and flow of ocean tides. His tongue grazed across her teeth, tasting like the sweet candies her grandmother would sometimes give her back home. She was acutely aware of the way the muscles in his arms rippled as his hands slid down her back once more, coming to rest on her hips. Clint finally pulled back, but kept his forehead pressed against hers. Natasha’s heart skipped a beat when their eyes met once again, seeing nothing but compassion reflected in them.  
“You really are beautiful, Nat,” he whispered. The corner of Natasha’s mouth formed a small smile. She closed her eyes, focusing on the hands on her hips, the truly admirable man that she embraced tonight. His breath was warm on her face.  
He’d be leaving in a few hours, but for now, he was all hers. Having Clint here on the rooftop, safe in her arms, was the best feeling in the world.  
She wouldn’t have it any other way.  
_Perhaps we are only children._


End file.
